A New Mew is Born
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: The next story arc to the story series TOMODACHI. Al and Ichigo are married and have one child named Momoko. For Ed and Winry, they are still unmarried. After Pon's death from an unknown illness, her children are taken care of by Momohana and Alisa.


"Ichigo, come look at your daughter!" said Winry as she was working on Ed's arm. Ichigo's daughter named Momokowas playing with the late Pon's children. Ichigo, now at the age of 20, is still the leader of the Mew Mews, and Alphonse, who is the same age as his wife, Ichigo, is still looking out for his older brother, Edward, who is now 21 like Winry. Alisa, as a 20 year old babysitter of Pon's children and Momohana, who is 17, are now very close with each other.

"Aww! Look at you! You're so cute!" Ichigo spoke in a cute baby-like language just to make Momoko giggle. Her daughter laughed and was teething on her mother's finger. Ichigo laughed and picked her up.

"Who's a cutie? You are, yes, you are!" she giggled at Momoko. Momoko giggled and spat in her face.

"What a messy little one you are!" Ichigo laughed again. On a side note, Redberry's still living with them.

Then, Alisa came down the steps as she was fighting with Momohana.

"What's going on this time?" said Winry. Momo and Alisa turned away from each other and pouted.

"It's her fault! B the way, I'm almost a young adult and she's telling me that I'm just a little girl! I got over that a few years ago."

"Well then! Momo, go take care of Momoko," ordered Alisa. Momoko sighed and took Momoko away from her sister. Her little niece (Momoko) was falling asleep as Momo was going to sit down and cradle her. Alisa went back upstairs to create some new dresses for Ichigo and Winry, and a little dress suited for Momoko. Edward, who was sleeping while Winry was fixing his automail limbs, woke up and went back to sleep again. Winry smiled at him and polished his automail to complete the work. She then shook Ed up to lead him to the sofa where Momohana was cradling Momoko. Ed yawned and limped over to the sofa.

Upstairs, Al was reading silently to himself about alchemy. He closed the book and closed the door. Ichigo tried to get in with her daughter in her arms, but didn't succeed.

"Momoko, do you want to see daddy?"

"Yes! Yes! I wanna!" Momoko giggled. Ichigo then got out a hammer which she borrowed from Winry just in case and smashed the door, with little wooden pieces of the door flying out. Ichigo shielded herself and her daughter and ran inside. Al was shocked to see that his door was broken by his wife.

"Ichigo, what was that for?!" Al yelled. Ichigo pointed to Momoko. Momoko waved her hands in the air and laughed.

"So she wanted to come see me? So adorable of her!" Al laughed. Ichigo rubbed the back of her head and picked up her daughter and handed Al the little girl.

"Eyes! Eyes!" Momoko pointed at his brown eyes. They both laughed and hugged each other.

"I'll be downstairs and-- What the?" Ichigo turned away from Al and the little girl and saw Mini Mew floating around Ichigo.

"Mini Mew! What are you doing here?"

"Mew Mew! Mew over there!" Mini floated into Al's room and circled around Momoko.

"She's a new Mew! Baby, look! You're going to be a Mew!" Al tickled her little stomach.

"Me! Me! Wanna be! Hehehe!" Momoko giggled. Mini Mew then spat out a Mew Pendant and handed it over to Al, who used it on her. Momokotransformed into Mew Lynx. Transforming into Mew Lynxturns her into a adolescent automatically.

"Aieeeeeeeee! Cool! Momoko, you've grown!" Ichigo gasped.

"Way more than brother has." Al joked. Lucky Edward didn't hear him say that.

"Mother, father. I'll need Redberry as my companion for now, so can you tell her that I need her right quick?" Momoko bowed to them and left the room.

"Our daughter... she's completely a Mew Mew now," Ichigo started to tear up.

"Quick! Quick! Follow me!" Mini Mew flew out of the room and went downstairs. Al and Ichigo followed him and found Momoko and Momohana.

"Momoko, is that you? You've... blossomed! Heheh!" Momo laughed. Momo nodded and asked her where Redberry is, and Momo pointed to the door. Edward was still sleeping on the sofa until Winry woke him up again.

"Let's go."

"What are you doing, Momoko?" asked Redberry. She was tugged by Momoko who wanted her so bad and was on the ground.

"Get up."

"Don't think you can boss me around," said Redberry.

"I AM Ichigo's copy."

"Okay, fine. Just come inside, please?" Momoko used her puppy dog eyes to get her to come inside.

Inside, Momowas taking a nap on the sofa Ed was on earlier. Edward himself was busy talking with Winry about relationships and stuff. Redberry watched Momo sleep and sat down on the floor to watch her. Momoko left her there and went upstairs to go to sleep. Mini Mew appeared inside her room and asked her if he wanted to go back into a little baby. Momoko told him that she's not ready yet and took a nap. In the middle of the night, Momoko transformed again. This time, she turned into a real lynx. The female lynx screeched and hopped off the bed and skipped into Al and Ichigo's room. They were sleeping together happily. Momoko jumped on top of the bed and looked at Ichigo with her hair down; her ribbons were on the dresser and Al's hair was down, with his hair tieon the same dresser, too. Momoko heard one of them murmur in their sleep, so she jumped off thebed and hid underneath it.

"Mm.. Ichigo, did you hear something?" asked Al who was half asleep. Ichigoscratched her head and woke up. She looked at Al and shook her head, going back to sleep.

"I thought I heard a noise," said Al, and he too went to sleep again. Momoko crawled out from under the bed and ran off to another room. She ended up in Ed's room. Ed was still awake, thinking about relationships. Momoko came to his side, scaring him instantly.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" asked Momoko.

"A talking lynx?" Ed said.

"Yes! I am Momoko!" Momoko almost scratched Ed in the face.


End file.
